An air intake system, comprising a housing having a raw-air inlet and a clean-air outlet, is known from DE 10 2010 049 411 A1. A filter element is arranged in the housing between the raw-air inlet and the clean-air outlet. The filter element comprises a filter medium, particularly in the form of a bellows, for cleaning raw air, and a center tube for supporting the filter medium. The filter element has an inflow protection means for deflecting flow in an inflow region of the filter medium and has an end plate. The inflow protection means and preferably also the center tube and the filter medium of one end are embedded in the end plate.
The problem addressed by the invention is that of designing a hollow filter element, a filter housing, and a filter of the type mentioned at the beginning, wherein the positioning and/or retention of the filter element in the filter housing can be improved, particularly simplified. In particular, a process of installing the hollow filter element into the filter housing should be simplified.